Beautiful
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: and the only thing he could do to calm her down, was to press his lips against hers, and kiss her, like no man had ever kissed her before.  /Rated T just to be safe; full summary inside/


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, no really I don't!

A/N: Couple was suggested by StephGold. I was looking at a picture between Munro and Jessica, and I actually thought that they would look cute together (Eli and Jenna) When she's NOT pregnant. So, just to clear something, Jenna is NOT pregnant in this story. This story contains, self-harm, a heated make-out session, and well to my surprise, no sex… sorry to disappoint, but I don't always write sex, I can make you hot and bothered by writing fluff too *waggles eyebrows*

Anyway, here you are, a very heart felt one-shot, leave me some reviews!

* * *

Beautiful

Summary: After getting rejected by KC, yet again, Jenna begins to doubt herself. Eli walks in on her crying heavily, screaming at nothing, and the only thing he could do to calm her down, was to press his lips against hers, and kiss her, like no man had ever kissed her before.

* * *

"Hey KC." Jenna smiled wide. He glanced up from his paper, and blinked a few times. Jenna's smile went from being too confident, to ultra-nervous. She swallowed hard and asked, "Can I sit down?" He shrugged his shoulders and Jenna took a seat next to him at the round table in the library. She said, "How are you?"

KC shrugged.

"I've been better." He said, scanning his eyes over the paper in front of him. Jenna tucked her long, silky hair behind her ear and said, "S-so I was thinking… you know… maybe we can, hang out this weekend?" KC looked up from the paper, and then turned to her.

She smiled weakly at him. KC sighed, placing the papers down on the table.

"Jenna," He inhaled sharply, "I don't like you like that okay? You're not my type, so stop asking me out. I don't want to go out with you." Jenna chewed on her bottom lip. She got up and said, shakily, trying to hold back the uncontrollable sob that threatened to spill from her lips, "R-right… silly me for asking. I'll t-talk to you later."

Jenna got up and she stormed out of the library, practically running.

She burst through the doors and ran down the steps, sitting on the bottom step.

…

…

Eli sighed.

"Finally, FREEDOM!" He lazily walked out of the detention room, and headed to his locker to throw his stuff inside. After shoving his unneeded books into his locker, Eli walked outside, heading through the double doors.

"Jenna you're so stupid! SO STUPID! Why would you even bring your hopes up like that! WHY!" Eli pinned his eyebrows together. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. He walked down the steps, and across the parking lot, he heard someone scream their heart out, and the scream soon died down into heavy sobbing.

Eli walked in that direction, realizing it was Jenna.

"So stupid… you're so stupid." Jenna repeated, as she slowly slid down against the fence, bringing her knees to her chest. She sobbed, placing her chin on her knees. Eli cleared his throat, once he was standing next to her. Jenna looked up, startled. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "H-hey Eli."

"Jenna why are you crying?" He asked.

"Me? Crying? Don't kid Eli." Jenna laughed sarcastically.

Eli sat down next to her and she uncontrollably started to sob again. Jenna choked, "Am I ugly Eli? Like, is there something wrong with me? Am I fat?" She looked over at him with tear stained, bloodshot blue eyes. Eli blinked a few times, and licked his bottom lip, trying to find the words to answer to that.

"Ha! I knew it, I am ugly! KC was right!" Jenna clenched her head in her hands.

"KC?" Eli repeated.

"Yes KC! He just turned me down, again! Eli don't you get it? I'm ugly! I'm just a fat, ugly cheerleader!" Jenna got up and she began to walk away. Eli got up and followed her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, turning her around. Eli enveloped his arms around her and she looked over his shoulder, sniffling. Slowly, Jenna wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're not ugly, Jenna." Eli whispered in her ear.

"Liar… you're only saying that to make me feel better." Jenna argued.

Eli sighed in slight annoyance. He pulled away and Jenna continued to rant, "I hate it when people tell me this just to make me feel better. I'm ugly Eli… I'm a horrible, fat, ugly—

Eli crushed his lips over hers, interrupting her. Jenna's eyes grew wide, and he slowly moved his mouth over hers. Jenna didn't know how to respond. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and he pulled his mouth away. Jenna licked her bottom lip and just as Eli slightly parted his lips to speak, Jenna got up on her tip-toes and kissed him deeply. Eli gasped softly, and he walked forward, backing her up against the fence.

Eli kissed her, like no man had ever kissed her before.

He reached up and cupped her face. Eli sucked, nibbled, and licked her bottom lip, while her hands reached up and ran through his hair, grabbing and tugging on his hair. Eli moved his hands to her waist, pressing his body closer to hers. She whimpered, and Eli took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Eli's tongue danced around in her mouth, licking ever sweet spot that he wanted to taste. Jenna moaned softly, and tugged on his hair again. Eli groaned, and tilted his head to the side, crushing his lips harder over hers as their tongues danced against each other's.

He pulled away and breathed heavily. Eli whispered, "You're beautiful Jenna; don't let anybody tell you different." He leaned down and kissed her chastely. Jenna nodded when Eli pulled his lips from hers, gluing his forehead against hers.

"Say it…" Eli whispered.

"I'm… I'm beautiful." She stammered.

"Say it With confidence." Eli kissed her lips.

"I'm beautiful." And Jenna smiled, really smiled. Eli smiled in return, and she leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime." Eli kissed her forehead, and walked away, leaving Jenna standing alone, and passing her finger tips over her red, swollen lips.

"I'm beautiful." She repeated to herself.

End!

* * *

You know, I actually like this... if you don't know the moral to this, you're obviously dumber than a seagul trying to fly straight when the wind is blowing directly at it's body -_-... Anyway, reviews? I do like reviews :D


End file.
